


The Magic Show

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers
Genre: HGTV, Incest, M/M, Property Brothers - Freeform, RPS - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan saves his best tricks for Drew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RPS fic about the Property Brothers Jonathan and Drew Scott. It is written for entertainment only and does not depict the real life relationship between these brothers.

This fic was inspired by one of the BroCam vids of the Property Brothers on Youtube.

 

 

 

“So how about a magic trick?”  Jonathan asked, trying to break the ice with his brother.  Drew seemed apprehensive.

 

“I’m not really in the mood for….”

 

“Good. You’ll be my beautiful assistant,” Jonathan interrupted cheerfully, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

 

Drew folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the sink where he’d been rinsing their dinner plates before placing them in the dishwasher.

 

“Nothing up my sleeves,” Jonathan reassured.

 

“You’re wearing a tee shirt.  You don’t have sleeves,” Drew deadpanned, noting the biceps on his contractor brother.

 

“Your shirts unbuttoned,” Jonathan replied, fooling with Drew’s top button of his shirt while he squirmed.  He knew his brother was ticklish and used this to his advantage.

 

“Stop touching me,” Drew protested, trying to protect himself from his twin’s wandering hands.

 

“Okay,” Jonathan said, finally ending his assault. He shook his head disapprovingly before speaking again.  “Shame on you Drew, going commando when I come over for dinner.”

 

Drew eyed his brother suspiciously before patting himself down and realizing his briefs were indeed missing.

 

“Jonathan Silver Scott, so help me…”

 

Jonathan reached in his brother’s left pants pocket and extracted the missing white briefs smiling and waving them victoriously.

 

“How did you….?”

 

Jonathan moved in closer invading his twin’s personal space.  “Do I need magic to remove the rest of your clothes?” He inquired.

 

Drew found himself nodding in the negative and quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt.  ‘Damn you and your magic,’ he thought as he quickly undressed for his brother.

 

Jonathan eyed every inch of his naked brother before speaking again.  “And now I shall use my magic wand.”

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
